


I’m the Bad Guy

by ultimatemess



Category: DRV3, Danganronpa, Fanfiction - Fandom, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatemess/pseuds/ultimatemess
Summary: [MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA V3]After successfully voting Kaede as Rantaro’s killer, Shuichi strikes a deal with Monokuma to keep her alive. He’d spice up the killing game, creating a whole new storyline never seen before in the Danganronpa series.





	1. An Offer

“I’m sorry, Shuichi. I couldn’t get to the mastermind.” Kaede gave Shuichi a sad smile. “But, now it’s my time to go. But hold your head up high, alright? I need you to find the mastermind for me. I hope you carry on my wish. Goodbye, Shuichi.”

These were Kaede Akamatsu’s last words. Or they should have been. Monokuma laughed. “Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment ti-“

“Wait!” Shuichi interrupted. “May I propose a deal, Monokuma?” Everyone stared at Shuichi in surprise, even Monokuma himself. “And what is that..?” Shuichi pulled his hat over his eyes.

“I will do anything, and I mean _anything_, in exchange for Kaede’s life. Even if that means giving up my own.” Kaede put her hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “Shuichi. It’s alright. It’s my time to go.” Even as she attempted to play the optimist, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Monokuma’s laugh broke through the touching moment. “Actually, that _is_ an interesting offer! Do you actually mean _anything_..?” Shuichi simply nodded, much to Kaede’s dismay. “Puhuhuhuhu... an interesting offer, indeed! Y’know what? Screw it, I accept!” Shuichi walked towards Monokuma as the remaining students stared in disbelief. 

“Shuichi, no!” Kaede stepped in front of Shuichi. He shoved her aside, and she fell to the ground. “Y-You degenerate..!” Tenko said, appalled at Shuichi’s behavior. “Shuichi, my man! I know you’re upset, we all are! But you don’t gotta stoop to Monokuma’s level.” Kaito attempted to grab Shuichi’s arm, but Shuichi shoves him aside as he did to Kaede. Kaito manages to keep his balance, but he retreats to the safety of the other students. 

Shuichi reached Monokuma and stuck out his hand. “Anything.” Monokuma shook it, and that’s when everything changed. 

Kaede’s vision went blurry and her legs felt like jell-o. What was happening? What had Shuichi done? She felt herself collapse. 

When Kaede awoke, she was tied to a chair. She looked around and took note of her surroundings. She was in a room with high-tech gear and a large window looking outward. From the angle she was at, Kaede couldn’t see out the window. As the young pianist began to struggle against her restraints, Shuichi walked in. 

“Oh, so this is why Monokuma said to tie you up.” He said. Or was it him? He hadn’t said much, but his whole aura was off. “Hahahah... like the new room?” Kaede was dumbfounded. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t ack so appalled, Kaede. I’m merely saving you.


	2. Who are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DANGANRONPA V3 MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD!
> 
> +
> 
> GUN TW!

“Saving me?” Kaede asked. “You’re not better than... whoever’s behind this..!” Shuichi smiled that sickening smiled again.

“Ah, Tsumugi? She’s actually quite lovely once you get to know her.” He laughed. Why was he laughing? There was nothing funny happening.

“Tsumugi was behind this..? But...” Shuichi put his finger to my lips.

“_Is _the one behind this, Kaede. This masterpiece of a killing game is nowhere near over!” He turned away from me and face the large oval window, his arms outstretched. Kaede felt sick. Who was this... imposter? This wasn’t Shuichi. She refused to believe it was. Kaede began to struggle against her restraints. Shuichi turned back to me. “You still want to try and get away? How... disappointing. Tsumugi said I would be able to let you out if you behaved, but I guess we’ll have to wait. Oh well.” He shrugged. “Shall I explain the game plan for this season of _Danganronpa_?” Danganronpa? What was he on about..? And... season? What was this, some sick reality TV show?

He smiled again. “I’m sure you have questions. Don’t worry, they’ll all be answered in time. Anyways, I’ll slowly be... _taking _our classmates and _converting_ them. Converting them to a life full of despair!” He laughed a psychotic, maniacal laugh. What was he saying? Surely none of the others would follow his lead? But, on the other hand, she wouldn’t have expected Shuichi to end up like this either. But... how?

Kaede soon received her answer as Shuichi pulled out a small gun. A gun..!? What was he thinking..!? “Shuichi, no-“ Shuichi took a white cloth and tied it around her face, covering her mouth. 

“There there, Kaede. Soon, you’ll have company.” As he turned to leave, Kaede popped a question, though it was muffled by the cloth. Shuichi heard it and stopped in his tracks.

“Who are you..?” After Shuichi recovered from the shock of the simple yet powerful question, he grinned. 

“I am Shuichi Saihara. I am the new face of despair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah I’m really sorry! I feel like the chapters are way too short,, I’m just horrible at writing long ones-
> 
> I’ll try and lengthen them!


	3. Ultimate Maid

Shuichi descended down a long flight of a spiral staircase. Once he reached the base of the stairs, he swiped a keycard which was held in his chest pocket. Two metal double doors opened, and Shuichi walked out of the academy’s new building. 

He was greeted by the remaining thirteen students, all stood in a circle. Kokichi was the first to notice him. 

“Y’know what’d be just _awful _right about now?” Kokichi popped, smiling slyly. “If Shuichi just happened to come out here at this exact moment!”

“The hell’re you on about? There’s not a chance that Poo-Ichi would face us now!” Miu retorted. Kokichi shrugged.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He made eye contact with Shuichi and his grin grew. Everyone ignored Kokichi and continued their discussion. 

“What are we going to do?” Kiibo asked. “Surely we are no match for Monokuma and Shuichi!”

“I agree...” Tsumugi concurred. “It just feels p-plain wrong..!” The blue-haired female made quick eye contact with Shuichi. They had concluded it’d be best for her to stay and be a spy of sorts among the students, but she did have an earpiece with her. 

“Atua agrees with Tsumugi and the robot!” Angie included happily, seemingly unfazed by the recent turn of events. 

“I’m not just the robot..!” Kiibo protested. “Th-That’s robophobic!”

“Gonta think it best to wait, and not upset Shuichi or Monokuma.” Gonta added. 

Although Maki, Kaito, and Tenko seemed to disagree, the group soon concluded that waiting was their best course of action, and dispersed to their rooms. During their conversation, Shuichi had hidden in the kitchen, where he expected Kirumi to be. He chose to convert her first, as he wanted to take advantage of her moral obligation to obey any command. 

As expected, Kirumi headed to the kitchen, alone. Shuichi smiled at the perfect opportunity. He stood behind the door, and as soon as Kirumi walked in, he closed the door behind her. Kirumi spun around. 

“What is your business here?” She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. The detective grinned. 

“Come with me, Kirumi.” Kirumi instinctively took a step towards him, before freezing and drawing her foot back.

“I am afraid I cannot do that.” She said simply, although her eyes showed her interior battle.

“That’s fine, Kirumi.” He pulled out his gun. “Wanna come noooooow?” He asked smugly. Kirumi looked frightened. 

“I... suppose I don’t have a choice.” She slowly walked toward Shuichi, sweating nervously. Shuichi smiled sweetly, but anyone could sense how sinister that smile was.


	4. Ultimate Maid: Conversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reread the past chapters and acK- it was all over the place. I'm not going to rewrite them, but I will be doing my best to be better from here on out.

Kirumi walked up the spiral staircase, Shuichi following close behind. As she walked forward, the girl never took her eyes off the other. The gun was still pointed at her back, and his hand was still on the trigger, as if to display that he would not hesitate to shoot. She folded her hands in front of her, and in the blink of an eye a large door appeared in front of her.

Shuichi stepped in front of her, pushing it open while never taking his eyes off of her. Kirumi's eyes widened, the first thing she noticed being Kaede, tied up and hanging her head in defeat. When the pianist heard the door open, she looked up at Kirumi with eyes that were surprised at first, but then turned into a look of pleading.

Even if the request nonverbal, Kirumi heard it loud and clear. She spun around to face Shuichi, taking the boy by surprise. He fumbled with the gun nervously. Despite how different he was now, he _was _still Shuichi.

He dropped the gun to the floor, a bullet flying out a hitting one of the large windows, shattering it. The glass missed the two struggling teenagers, but Kaede was peppered with the shards.

Shuichi's eyes widened, he knew he had screwed up. Kirumi dove to the floor, grabbing the gun before Shuichi could reach it. The maid pointed it at the boy, finger pressed against the trigger similarly to how Shuichi had held it when the roles were reversed. Sweat dripped down Shuichi's forehead. He was nervous. Nevermind, no he wasn't.

With a sickening grin, the detective pulled out yet another gun from his jacket, pointing it at Kirumi and firing without hesitation. The girl's eyes widened as the bullet flew toward her, but she didn't have any chance to react before it hit her. Straight into the heart. She fell to the ground. Kaede screamed through the cloth over her mouth.

Shuichi smiled, picking up both of Kirumi's legs and dragging her across the shattered glass, the shattered window breaking further under his shoes. He stood at the window frame, dropping the dead girl's legs onto the glass. He picked her up bridal-style, turning to the horrified blonde across from him and. smiling before turning back to the window.

In one swift motion, Shuichi threw Kirumi out the window, the body landing on the ground far beneath them with a sickening splat. Kaede's scream grew louder, and Shuichi began to walk towards her, rubbing the blood on his hands together. 

"See, Kaede? This IS a killing game, still." With that, he exited the room.

Soon after, an announcement played far below, to the remaining students.

"Let this serve as a warning," the detective said, smiling. "This is what will happen if you try anything." The monitors flicked off, and the students stared, horrified, at the corpse of the Ultimate Maid.

Ultimate Maid: Conversion [FAILED]

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this chapter is so short! Future chapters will be much longer ^^
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this series!


End file.
